Game of Love
by YamiShineAtemLover
Summary: I love you, I want to be with you, I want you to understand that you are everything to me. You are my yami, my darkness, and I only want to be with you. (Full Summary inside)
1. Chapter 1

_**Game of love **_

Summary:

I love you, I want to be with you, I want you to understand that you are everything to me. You are my yami, my darkness, and I only want to be with you. Yugi is in love with Yami and tries to figure out a way to tell him. To his help he has his loyal friend Joey, who is together with the one and only, Seto Kaiba. But Yami and Seto starts their own plans after Yami hears something quite interesting. Now to make it even more difficult for Yugi decided Tea to show up after she dumped him and broke his heart. She now asks for a second chance. Not only that but Yugi also reveals his biggest secret to her, now the question is, what will she do with that information? But there isn't only drama happening in this world, sooner than they all can imagine, is someones life on the line.

'Do not own Yugioh, if i had, then Yami would NOT be dead.'

_Chapter 1_

_I love you, but do you love me? I want to be with you, only you! I want to feel your warmth against my body, feel your strong and protective arms around me. I want to see that glow in your eyes when you smile. I want you to know what you mean to me! I want to tell you that you're my everything, but I'm to afraid, I'm to afraid to tell you. I just can't do it, what if you say no what will I do then? Will I ruin our friendship if I tell you? Will you hate me?_

_I don't want that, I don't want you to hate me, I love you to much._

_So please give me an answer, give me a sign that you love me! Because I can't let you go, I can't get you out of my head. I love you and I can't live without you! You saved me from the monsters that wanted to hurt me, you saved me from the loneliness. So please tell me, do you love me?_

I sighed as I looked out the window. The sun was shining brightly high up in the sky and the flowers and leafs moved in harmony with each other, back and forth, from the wind.

'What should I do, no, what can I do?' If I could only find the answers to these questions, then maybe I could tell him. Because I want to tell him, so badly it almost hurts but, how? I'm afraid, I'm afraid of losing him, of losing my best friend and of love, love has always given me problems. You see, I was in love with Tea before I knew about Yami. Before I meet him and started to know how funny and smart he really is. How much he cares about other people's well being, high over his own and how he always knows what to say when you're sad or down. But best of all, his smile. A beautiful, gorgeous, smile that could lit up the whole room.

But I always ignored those feelings, the feelings I got every time I looked at Yami or saw him smile towards me. That's why I turned to Tea, I've always had a crush on her and so I decided to ask her out. But she rejected me and threw me away like if I was some kind of trash. She really hurt me that day, she didn't even care to say it nicely.

I can't help but feel scared about Yami doing the same thing. Even though I know he wouldn't. No matter who it would be, he never hurt anyone like that. I also know that if I said that I loved him and then asked if he loved me too, he would say yes. Even if he didn't love me would it still be that answer. Yami just want's me to be happy and would gladly seal away his own happiness for mine. I know that and that's why I can't ask him.

It's so hard. Sometimes I get this feeling that I just want to hold him and never let go. That way he won't leave me and I can always be near him, stay with him.

I just... Can't let him go. But I don't want to force him to love me, that's not what I want. I want him to love me for me. Not because I asked him to. I want to be with him forever, but I don't ever want it to be that way, that's not love.

I must see, see if he loves me. But how? I can't come up with anything, but, maybe my friends could help me, Joey got Seto right? He must have done something to get Seto's attention, and since Yami isn't home... This is the perfect opportunity. He can't ask where I'm going and if he asks when I get home then I could just pretend to be to tired to talk about it. To make things even better, mom and grandpa aren't home either, they're in Cairo I believe or was it, doesn't matter.

I jumped up from the chair i was currently sitting in and walked down the stairs towards the back door. There I put my jacket and shoes on before I headed out towards KaibaCorporation. I know Joey's there, where else would he be? Kaiba is there.


	2. Chapter 2

"Hey Yug'!" I heard a voice call behind me and turned around. I'm almost a KaibaCorp, and when I saw Joey running towards me, could I feel my mood get much better. I hate being at KaibaCorp. Why? I will never know, I just don't like that place.

"Hey Joey, what are you doing here?" I asks when Joey stops in front of me.

"I just needed some fresh air." Joey answered with a shrug.

"Without Seto? That's new." I know how shy Joey gets every time I take Seto up in a conversation, it's really funny to see Joey like this. He always pretends to be the strongest guy on the planet, though he could never beat Yami in anything, but when Seto comes, or someone talk about him, Joey gets all shy and... Not him.

"Why are you out here anyway?" Joey asks with a low voice and I can't resist to giggle at him.

"I'm just kidding Joey... And I was just looking after you." I answered and Joey looked now really suspicious at me. I wonder why. I've never done something bad against any f my friends that can make him look at me like that. On the other hand, irritating Joey is one of the funniest things I know, and now that hes with Seto, well, its much easier now.

"Why?" Joey asks and takes me back to the real world before my thoughts wander to far away. Stupid brain.

"Well... I need some help, with Yami." I answered, and looks up at Joey. Oh joy, he has 'that' look again. I hate that look, it always drives me in to some sort of trouble.

"That took long. But what really do you need my help with, just tell him, he can't say more than no." Joey says and put his hands in his pockets, and... Oh don't give me that look you. You know perfectly well why I can't say that. Wait, why did I say that in my head? He can't hear your thoughts idiot, and now you're talking to yourself. Prefect, just perfect I'm going insane.

"He can say no and then throw up... But that's not what I'm afraid of! Don't you remember?" I asks and I can see how Joey thinks, really hard. I sighed. Really, he don't remember? But I can't really judge him, now can I? No, of course not, he has Seto all over his mind, and Seto probably has him. I also have someone in my thoughts all the time, and Joey can probably see Seto in front of him, even when he's not there.  
See those warm filled crimson eyes, always shining. Hiding all his secrets. See the leather clothes he always has on, how they sit to tight so you can see his muscles... Wait, that's Yami. Dammit I am going insane.

"Yug, do you hear me?" Joey asks and waves a hand in front of me. I nod as an answer and looks up. Sometime under my rant in my head I must have started to look down.

"I'm sorry Joey, what did you say?" I asks and Joey shakes his head before he answers.

"I said, that I remember why you can't tell him, that he can't say no cause he don't want to hurt you, and that Tea hurt you really bad." Joey paused a second before he continued, in a lower voice. "And that he knows how hurt you've felt, more then we, I, did and that I have a plan." Joey said and I swear my face just lit up like a lamp, and that that is possible, somehow.

"Y-You do? How?"

" You will see, I can't tell you. But don't worry, it's a good plan... But I must go now, bye! " And with that Joey runs away, and leaves me all by my own. I sighed, I like Joey, I really do, he's a great friend. But he's plans is not always the bests. But I will just have to blame myself for going to him in the first place. I just hope his plan is good, if it's not, I'm doomed. Cause right now, I can't come up with anything. So Joey, I depend on you... I can't believe I just said that.

* * *

If you liked this chapter then please let me know and I will update faster


	3. Chapter 3

I opened the door to the game shop and walked in. The lights was on, but I couldn't see anybody.

"Yami?" I asked, and waited, but no one answered me. I walked in to the kitchen, but it was empty. I walked in to the living room, and saw Yami on the couch. He was asleep, but something was wrong, he didn't look as peaceful as he usually did. He looked really pale and his cheeks looked really red.

"Yami?" I asks while I walks up to him, he doesn't react. So I lay a hand on his arm and shook it gently.  
"Yami, wake up." Yamis eyes moved and he slowly opened them. He looked at me, but his eyes didn't look as bright as they used to, instead they looked really dark and tired.

"Oh, hey Yugi... When did you come.. Home?" Yami asked, and his voice sounded so weak and shaky, that I'm sure I heard my heart split.

" A few minutes ago. Are you alright? " I asked and Yami sits up, his body was shaking and I could see the pain in his eyes. I wonder whats wrong with him. He looked fine this morning.

"I don't know, my head hurts." Yami answered and put one of his hands on his forehead.

"Let me see." I said while I moved Yamis hand, as gentle as I could, away from his forehead. Then I put my other hand against his forehead. He defiantly has a fever. I didn't even know you get this warm from a fever. No wonder his head hurts.

"Yami, I think you have fever." I said and Yami looks really confused now. I hope its the fever who is playing with his head right now. He knows what fever is.  
"Fever. You know when your temperature is really high and your feeling weird." I said and Yami nodded slowly.  
I helped him to stand up. He didn't look good at all, his body was shaking and he couldn't make one step without almost falling.  
"Come, we take you to our room." I said and started to go to the stairs with Yami. Our house is pretty small and we don't have that many rooms. Which lead to me and Yami sharing room. Not that any of us have a problem with that.

I opened the door and helped Yami to lay down on the bed, he was fast asleep. I walked out the room and took a towel from the bathroom. I walked in to our room again and looked at Yami, before I crouch beside the bed and put the towel on his forehead. It looked like it worked. The cold towel cooled his head and he didn't look as read anymore.  
I looked at Yami. He always looked so peaceful when he slept. Sometimes when I can't sleep, I just lay there and looks at Yami. Even if its hard since he is on the other side of the room and it usually is pretty dark in the room. Damn darkness.

It was a peaceful silent in the house. Nothing other than mine and Yamis breaths was heard. Well that is, until the doorbell from downstairs decided that it was to silent in the house, and therefore give me a heart attack.  
Leaving the towel on Yamis head where it had stayed when I feel down on the floor, I walked down the stairs and when opened the door, I saw... Tea. She looked at me with sad eyes and... Is that regret?"

"T.. Tea? What are you doing here?" Tea looked down at the ground. Why was she so shy? She was never shy. But why do I even care? I shouldn't care about her, she didn't care about me.

"I want to... Tell you something, important." Tea said and looked up. I looked her in the eyes and saw that she was, indeed telling the truth. But that didn't make this easier. I really had the urge to just close the door right in her face and go back to Yami again.

"What do you want to tell me then? I need to get back to Yami, I cant leave him alone right now." Tea looked at me with a look that i don't really understand, I cant say if shes angry, or curios, or both, but why should she be angry? Because I care about Yami more then her? Well, of course I do, hes my Yami and he would never hurt me like you did.

"Why?" Tea asked and brought me back to the real world.

"He's not feeling well, but this isn't about him, now what do you want?" Tea looked down again and i just wanted to go away, i don't want to talk to her, i don't want to see her, but my legs didn't want listen to me. It would be so easy to just close the door right in her face.

"I want to say I'm sorry. I'm sorry for what i did, or said." Tea said and looked up at me again. I sighed, I'm not the evil one, I can't say what I really think right now, and that is one thing I, right now, hate about my self.

"Don't worry about it, Yami helped me, I'm not angry anymore." I said. Lying trough my teeth. I thought we were friends, but it turned out we wasn't, and right now I don't know what we are.  
"Was that all you wanted to say?" I asked and started to turn around, but stopped when Tea shocked her head.

"No, i want to tell you... One more thing." Tea said and I looked a her I don't know how long we stood there, and looked at each other. But I was starting to feel uncomfortable.

"Then what is it?" I asked and Tea looked down again and then she looked up, she took a deep breath and then said the same words I said to her.

"I love you."

* * *

I haven't updated this book for a reason, I didn't like it. But i write it on another site too and after some time I started to like it more and more, now this book is one of my favorites.

That was about half a year ago and I still haven't updated here, I thought that people didn't like it so I just kinda forgot that I had this book here. I still don't know if many likes it so that's why I'm updating again, if you want me to continue this then please tell me and I will, and since I already have write down about 12 chapters it won't take over a year for me to update again.

But all this depends on you viewers, I want to know if there is a reason for me to update this book here or if I should just give up on this book.


	4. Chapter 4

I just starred at her, I couldn't say anything, my thought's were everywhere and I... Don't... Know... What to... Say... I don't even know... What to think, and that is bad. I always think about something. Shaking my head I tried to gather my thoughts.

I loved her... Right? I don't love her anymore, or maybe i do... No i don't love... Who? Who do i not love? I don't love Tea... But i did, so, am i still in love whit her? Of course you are, why wouldn't you? Are you dumb? Don't you remember what she did? But what if she has changed? And Yami? What about him? Don't you love him? He was the one who helped you, he is always the one who helps you.

I put a hand on my head in frustration, I'm starting to get a headache., and I think I really am going insane, I'm having an argument with myself. I look at Tea and back at the house.

"Tea I'm... I need... To think." I said and looked back at Tea. She nodded with a small smile.

"See ya in school then?" She asked and i nodded. She waved and walked away, i walked in to the house again and shut the door. I walked up the stairs and opened the door to my room. I looked at Yami and couldn't resist to smile. He looks so peaceful when he's asleep. I walked up to him and took the towel and walked to the bathroom where I wet it again and then placed it on his forehead.

I must have fallen asleep, cause the last thing i know is Yami calling my name. I looked up at him and saw him sit on the bed. He looked really tired and he used his hand to hold up his head so he didn't fall back on the bed. He still looked sick, really sick. But even trough, he still looked good. It must be some kind of curse, no person can look so good when he's sick.

"Hi Yami, how do you feel?" I asked him and he shook his head.

"My head feels like someone have just slung a hammer at it." Yami answered and laid back down with his head on the pillow, he turned his head and looked at me when he heard me talk.

"I don't think you should go to school today, do you think you can be home for yourself while I'm at school?" I ask him and he smiles at me before he nodded.

"Don't worry about me, I just... Stay here." Yami answered and closed his eyes, it didn't even take one minute before he was asleep. I shook my head and stood up. I looked at the clock. I have one hour before the schools starts.

I wonder what Joeys plan is. I hope he can count in Tea, cause i have no idea what i should do now.

I walked out the room and in to the bathroom, I really need to relax before my head explodes of all the things i have in my head right now.

O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O

I'm gonna continue! You probably already figure that out in the beginning of the chapter but, eh, I like talking so.

The next chapter will be out soon, I'm gonna update this pretty fast so that this book get in line with my chapters. It's really confusing publishing one chapter on one place and then another one here. The difference in chapters are pretty big too.

Anywho I hope you liked it, see ya.


	5. Chapter 5

I don't know if it was the right choice to leave Yami alone, but he doesn't want me to miss school, and besides, it's just a fever, it can't be that bad can it?

But still, that's not my only trouble, Tea have almost the same classes as I have the whole day, and she want an answer.

She and I doesn't have the first class together, it's only me and Joey in that, and Yami, but not today.

I don't know, maybe I should be glad that he have fever, that means he can't go to school, but at the same time, I could really need him right now. He always knows what to do, he could probably...  
"Hey Yug!" I turn around and see Joey behind me, he looks confused around and I think i know why.

"He's not coming today, he has fever, and i have love problems." I sat down on a chair and Joey sat down in front of me.

"Love problems? Fever?" Sometimes i can't understand him, he can be to smart for his own good sometimes, and sometimes he's the dumbest person i know.

"Yeah, fever, you know when you get sick, I understand why I had to told Yami about this, but come one Joey, you know what fever is." I say and rolled my eyes, does he even think before he says something? Or maybe he is just in half sleep mode, like he always is on school days.

"I know what fever is, but what do you mean about love problems?" Joey asked and, he too, rolled his eyes. I hope he has a plan B about this.

"Tea, she came to me and said that, that she loved me and I... " How can I tell this? I'm going to sound like an idiot.

"And now you don't know if you love her or Yami, cause the feelings you had for her before is back, isn't that right?" Joey asked, or said, or something. And I must say, I'm shocked, I didn't think he would be this smart, in the morning.

No, that was not sarcasm, I'm serious, he as never been this smart in the morning before, especially when its a school morning.

"Joey, I really need your help. I thought I didn't love Tea anymore, but I couldn't say it to her. Why?" Joey sighed and shook his head.  
"I don't know Yug', I really don't know, maybe, maybe you can ask Yami. He's better at understanding you then I am." Okay, I take back everything I said before, he's a dumb ass, and I can't believe I just said that about my friend, I must stop listen to Yami.

"Why? Why should I do that?" I asks and Joey starts to laugh, why does he laugh, is something wrong with him? No that was not sarcasm, again, there is something wrong with him.  
"Cause he can help you, but, you don't have to say who you are in love with, you can tell him that its Tea, but that doesn't mean you have to tell him about, well, him." Joey answered, and I must say, that is smart, so maybe he isn't that dumb. But I will not let that thought leave my head until school is over, who knows what he has in his mind.

Thanks to Joey, could I avoid Tea the whole day. After school, I don't know, she will probably come home to me, and try to talk. But maybe I can pretend that I'm not home.

I don't really feel like talking to her right now. I just want to see how Yami is, that's all that's in my head, I cant stop thinking about him.

I hope he's okay, this is the first time he's been ill and I don't know if its really bad or just a normal fever. I'm probably just paranoid, but I can't stop thinking. Well nothing new here then.

I really want to hit my head in a wall, maybe that can help. Probably not, but maybe it can get me to think about something else. Like the pain? Shut up you.

I stop and look up, the door to the game shop.

O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O

I hope you enjoyed this chapter!

See ya


	6. Chapter 6

Why am I doing this to myself? Why am I listening to Joey? If only those answers could be said to me, and I wouldn't be this confused.

But no, the gods must hate me and I really must stop listening to Yami when he has problems. I'm really starting to be like him, in my thoughts anyway. I wonder if I acts like him in real life to. Probably not, or else someone would have said something and this someone is Joey.

No, I was stuck in my head again, and now Yami is looking strange at me, wait, why is he even looking that way at me? Did I say something wrong?

"Why are you looking at me like that?" He doesn't look like he has a fever anymore, he actually looks much better. So he must be thinking clear, which means I must had said something, but what did i say?

"Nothing, just..." Yami stopped and sat up. He looked at me before he looked at the wall, okay now I'm getting nervous.

"Just what?" what did I say, or is it something else? Wait, he's laughing? Why is he laughing and why am i not asking him that instead of just thinking it and looking like a big idiot. Cause I'm sure I look like a big question mark-right now.

"What so funny?" He just laughs more, I don't think he can breath and he is almost falling of the bed. What is he laughing about?

"Your... Face." I walk up to the mirror we have in the room. What is he talking about, whats wrong with... I'm so going to kill Joey.

"What the hell!" I can hear Yami stop laughing and looks at him, he looks at me before he falls down at the floor, with the laughing attack back.

I run to the bathroom and put water in my hands and start to clean my face. I'm so going to kill Joey tomorrow, and never again am I going to fall asleep when we have art class. Especially not when I sit beside Joey and Tristan. Oh that's right, I'm going to kill him too, dammit this color don't want to leave my face.

/You really need to stop that, it's not like you to use those words./ Yami says through our mind link and I almost hit my head in the cabinet over the sink.

/How do you know I said something like that, I didn't use our mind link?/ I can feel him smirking at me and I know stepped right into a trap. Why did I feel in love with him again?

/Nice try aibou./ I sigh and walks out from the bathroom, I got the color away from my face and gave Yami a laugh attack, my day is just... I don't know anymore.

"Someone's good again." I look at Yami who is still lying on the floor, his arms under his head and looks up a the roof.

"I just needed some sleep i guess." Yami said and shrugged.

"Even so, I don't want you to go to school tomorrow." Wow I sound like a mother, but I got his attention. Now he's looking at me with an irritating look on his face, and even when he looks irritated, he's cute, damn him. Again, must stop doing that, what's wrong with me?

"Its boring here." Yami says and pout. I said it before and I can say it again, damn him, he looks cute again.

"Don't care, you really scared me yesterday and I don't want you to be ill again." I say and he looks away, he doesn't talk, so I guess I won that one. But now when I think about it, he could have helped me to kill Joey and Tristan tomorrow and that reminds me of one other thing.

I sit down beside Yami, who is still laying on the floor, why he likes the floor so much today is beyond me.

"Hey Yami, can I ask you something." I got his attention again, but how am I going to ask him? It was easier in my head.

"What is it Yugi? You looks nervous." Of course I'm nervous, how am I going to ask him this without making a fool of myself? That's already done remember? The color in your face... I really need... Something.

"Well..." Well, I have drag myself in to it, and there is no return now. "There is someone I like, you know, really like." I look at Yami and he looks a little confused, I can understand why, this is going to be hard.

"Like, love?" Yami asks and I nod, maybe it will be easier then I thought.

"But Tea she's... When you were ill she came and said that she was sorry, and that she loves me, and I feel that feeling like I love her too. But I still love this other person." That was confusing, even for me and I said it. I hope Yami understands, he looks rather confused. But you never know when it comes to him.

"So you think that the feelings you had for Tea is back, right?" He asks me and I nod, and he continues. "But you love this other person and feels the same feelings when you look at this person as you do when you looks at Tea?" Yami asks and I nod again.

"I think that anyway, I don't know anymore." Yami went silent for a time, and I know he's thinking, but on what? Who this person are, or what to say to help me? I hope it's the last.

"How is this person then?" Yami asks and I'm actually shocked, I didn't think he would ask that, but as long as I don't say his name I guess I can tell him everything about, well, himself.

"He's very kind, and sometimes dumb, but still smart and funny. He always make me happy and he helps me very much. He is always there when I need him. " I answer, and I hope I didn't give any hints to him, so he knows its him I'm talking about.

"I see, and Tea?" Where is he going with this? I can't understand the meaning of this conversation, but at least he doesn't seem to recognize who I was talking about.

"She's kind to, I think, but she can be really irritating sometimes and mean. She says things that can be really mean, and then takes it back and apologizes like its no tomorrow. She's funny and cute. But not as cute as Y... She is good at listening to people, but this person is that too." That was much and close. I almost said his name, and he is sitting right beside me. But he doesn't look like he heard it. He only nods and doesn't look confused or anything, please say that's true.

"I see, its sounds like you like both of them very much."

"Yeah, and I don't know what to do."

"Well, it's not an easy question. Maybe you should just try and be with them. Be with Tea and do something with her, then do the same thing with this person and see who makes you most happy. Besides, you can also see if this person or Tea likes you, really likes you." Yami says, then he stands up, jumps down on the bed and closes his eyes. I guess that's means or conversation is finished, and Joey had right, Yami actually helped me. I must talk to him about this tomorrow, I can kill him after he has helped me with Yami. I can't kill him while I still need his help. But he is so going to get back for this, that's a promise I will definitely keep.

O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O

Don't really have much to say here, other than! I hope you enjoyed!

And! See ya


	7. Chapter 7

_**Game of Love**_

_Chapter 7_

_I'm back, again, I was never gone, I need to get a life... I really do don't I? *sighs* we'll here's the chapter! Ohhhhhhhhh before I forget, this is first in Yugis POV and then in Yamis, you will see that, but it wanted to write it, cause it like to write dunno... So I dunno why I wrote that..._

"Bye Yami!" I yell, and a quiet 'hmm' is the only answer I get, but that doesn't surprise me, he's tired and bored. I would have acted that way too, I think.

Well who cares, I sound like a mom and I'm going to kill my two best friends when this whole love thing is over. Well, not really kill them, just, I dunno. Maybe Yami can help me, he's good at torturing people, even if he has said he isn't doing it anymore. I don't know If I can trust I'm fully in that word.

Yamis POV

Bored...bored...bored...bored... Why did he force me to stay home? This is boring, who knows what I could have snapped up in school, but I guess I just have to wait and see. Would be funnier if I knew though, I wonder how long he is going to go with this, and I must say, I'm surprised. He asked Joey, of all people he asked Joey for help, with love... Why? Not that I have anything against him, but Joey, about love? I thought I had teach him better than that. Oh well, will be fun to see where this will go.

I turn off the TV and looks up at the roof, it's awfully quiet in here, I hate it. That's why I went out that day, that funny little day...

Flashback

I wonder why Yugi has been acting so weird lately. He's always blushing when he sees me and speaks weird, really weird. I really want to help him, but he doesn't let me. Saying its nothing. I wonder why he's lying, did I do something wrong?

A quiet meow stops me in my tracks and I turn around. I look at the alley behind me, and sees a cat. It's black, looks almost like a shadow. I would never had seen it if it hadn't meowed. It's eyes looked almost like gold, and she or he, I can't really tell from here, had a white stain on the tip of the tail. Other than that, was it all black.

The cat walks up to me and I crouch down and holds out my hand. The cat stares at it for a few seconds before it licks it and moves closer.

"Hey little one, are you alone?" I asks while I stroke the cats head. I think it's a girl. Its hard to say, but something is just telling me it, and I don't really want to look. So I just stick to that thought, or feeling.  
She purrs and before I know it. Has she jumped up on my arm and was now laying comfortable on my back, or more neck. She is very light, I wonder if she is someones. Or if she's just another ally cat. But she doesn't really look like an ally cat. I can't feel, or see, any wounds on her and her fur isn't as shabby as most ally cats fur is. A really weird cat indeed.

Suddenly her ears moves and she looks behind me. Turning around, I can see what she was looking at. Yugi. I wonder what he's doing here, it's really late and there's school tomorrow.

Just when I was about to go up to him and ask him what he was doing out so late. Meowed the cat again and I looked to the right. Joey. I heard him yelling Yugis name and saw Yugi turn around.

Joey stops in front of Yugi and I can hear Yugi asking him what he was doing out here. I shrugged at that and started to turn around. But the cat meowed again and I stopped.

Just then I heard Yugi talking. I couldn't quite hear what he said. Only a few words. 'Help', and 'Yami'.

What have I done? I haven't done anything as far as I know. Or have I? No I'm sure, that was a long time ago, I haven't done anything. So now, curious. I moved closer to the two teens. Making sure I stayed in the shadows and didn't made any sound.

"That took long. But what really do you need my help with, just tell him, he can't say more than no."

Tell me what? I haven't done anything wrong that's for sure now, but...

"He can say no and then throw up..." I frown at that and I can promise that if the cat could, then it would frown to. Why would I throw up? What the heck are they talking about?

"But that's not what I'm afraid of! Don't you remember?"Remember, by the look on Joeys face, no he do not remember. To much Seto in that head and it seems like, whatever Yugi is thinking about, there is to much of that in his head too. I watched as Joey tried to take Yugi back to the real world.

"I said, that I remember why you can't tell him, that he can't say no 'cause he don't want to hurt you, and that Tea hurt you really bad." Tea? Wait a minute, Yugi had a crush on her. Before she broke his heart, that witch. But what does all this have to do with me?  
I can't say no because I don't want to hurt Yugi, Tea hurt Yugi when he asked her... Out. But that can't be right, right? Yugi is, is he in love with me?

"I have a plan." Joey has a plan? Well this is interesting. Suddenly a wave of pain ran trough my head, making me dizzy and I almost collapsed on the ground. The cat meowed again and I decided that I had heard enough. It was better to think about this another day, when my head wasn't hurting as much.

When I came back home at the game shop was the cat gone. I don't know when she had jumped down, if she was in the house or not, and right now could I care less. My head hurt and the living room was spinning. Not seeing the couch in front of me, I tripped and feel down on it and at the same time, the door to the game shop opened. Yugi is home.

Flashback

Now that I think about it, where did that cat go? Just then something purred on my stomach and looking at it. I saw the black form of the little cat. Laying comfortably on my stomach. Sighing I looked back up at the roof.

O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O

I wonder if anyone is even still reading this book…. If you are then, SORRY. I have no idea why I haven't been updating, I've been writing, I have to chapter 19 so…. Yeah don't know why but still, sorry. Here's the next chapter thou and for those of you who still read this book.

You are all awesome and I can't believe that you're still here.

Next chapter will come out when I've gotten at least one review, cause that's when I know that someone is actually still read this little thing.

See ya!


	8. Chapter 8

_**Game of Love**_

_Chapter 8_

_" Atem! " The voice echoed around him. Jumping, one wall to another. " Atem! " She sounds so afraid, the fear in her voice. What was she afraid of? Probably losing the owner of the name she was yelling. But why? What had happened? Whas he dying, was he sick, what was wrong? " Atem! " Its heart breakig, why can't she stop? I don't understand... Wait her voice. It's not as loud anymre. Where did it, she, go? Did something happen? I must know, but i can't move. Something stopping me. Something hard, that's getting harder and harder around my wrists every time i move. It hurts. Why does it hurt so much? Someone, please make it stop, make it stop.  
Footsteps, it can't be that woman. No, its from a man. What do they want with me? If i could talk, i probably wold have asked that, but i can't. Something is stopping me from doing that to. I don't know what it is, i can't remember what they are called. Then there something over my eyes to. I can't see, i can't move and i can't talk. All i can do is breath.  
The footsteps stopped. I know that he's right in front me. I still don't understand how, a feeling. He's not alone in the room, its not only me and him. Its more. They are all around me. What do they want with me? I haven't done anything to hurt anyone. Not that I remember much. Wait... What if, she was yelling after me?  
Something touches my neck, something cold and hard. I don't like this thing. It tries to hurt me, like everything else. I can feel my blood rolling down my neck. Its warm. Feels like water, but at the same time not. It hurts so much. But the men doesn't seem to care. Especially not the one who's pressing this thing harder against my neck. More blood, more tears. But they don't stop. It really hurts, so much. I don't want to be here anymore. I want to go home. I want to go back home. " Atem! " Its closer now. The thing on my neck, its gone. Can i go home now?_

Yami opened his eyes and blinked before he looked around. It didn't take long for him to see me on the floor, looking back at him. Concern written all over my face.  
" You alright? " After just sitting here, in almost three hours looking at Yami while he moved around on the couch, had my concern for him grown. Even i could hear that in my voice.  
" I think so. " He sits up and make a gesture for me to sit down beside him.  
" A nightmare? " I asks, but to my surprise, he shakes his head. " What was it then, it couldn't be a good dream. " Yami looks around the room. Before he looks down on the floor, and picks up a... Cat? What the, when did that get in here?  
" A bad memory. "

O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O

I promised so here ya go chapter 8! Didn't know it was this short thou... Ít's been really long since I wrote this chapter.

But I hope you enjoeyed it anyway(excuse my speeling mistakes) and I'm gonna say this because on the other side some people got confused. Everything will be explained further into the book i promise. Until then you have to live with a few weird scenes here and there I'm afraid.

See ya!


End file.
